Emergent (Allegiant rewritten)
by Gregarious Inquisitors
Summary: This is for everyone who is disappointed with Allegiant. The story starts off when Tris and the others are on their way to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare! We have written it like it could be the third book in the series! We hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Allegiant rewritten

Tris POV

The truck jerked over the uneven road that leads further away from the fence. I grabbed Four, the only familiar thing left. He wrapped his arm around me and scanned the bleak landscape for any threats. I smiled, he was always a soldier. We passed ruined buildings that have been completely covered by colourful pieces of paper showing clothing and bottles of liquids. The colours were dimmed by the grime that had accumulated after years of neglect.

Finally after hours of driving, Zoe turned and pointed at a wall that was emerging from the mist. The wall was almost as high as the fence but didn't seem as prison-like. It was more modern than any building I had seen out here.

"That is the Bureau of Genetic Welfare." Zoe explained, "From here, we have been monitoring your lives since the day you were born."

"Monitoring our lives," Peter said, narrowing his eyes, "That's not creepy at all."

Amar smiled. "That's what I thought too at first. And actually, I still do but you'll find out why soon enough."

I noticed Tobias and Amar looking at each other and I knew there was something I didn't know.

We slowed outside the large gates. I stuck my head out of the truck but a soldier quickly pulled me back, earning himself an evil glare from Tobias . I elbowed Tobias reminding him that these people were in charge here, not us. Tobias continued to glare.

The gates slowly swung open when Amar flashed a card at the scanner. Then he jumped out of the truck and walked into the building. Zoe smiled and it seemed like her smile never fully left her face. "Welcome the Bureau of Genetic welfare. This is where you will be staying. Everyone here knows who you are, so don't feel weirded out. I'll show you your room and you have about an hour to rest before I take you to see David.

"David?" Caleb asks.

I'd forgotten that Caleb was here. It was easy to ignore him when he wasn't talking.

"He's the Head of the Bureau"

"So _he's_ responsible for everybody spying on us?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Technically, yes." Zoe smiled again.

Zoe herded us towards the main building. The inside was brightly lit and completely white with a stone fountain that dripped water drop by drop into a tiny depression in the stone. The fountain was the only thing that wasn't white. She lead us through a corridor which brought us to a large room with rows of beds.

"The showers are through the door on your right. The supply closet on the left. It contains new clothes and shoes. If there's anything else you need, just ask!" Zoe exclaimed.

As soon as Zoe left the room, Christina jumped onto the nearest bed and shouted that it was hers. The rest quickly claimed their own beds and left to have showers.

I collapsed onto the bed nearest to me and turned towards Tobias. He sat on the opposite bed and stared out of the large windows that lined all the walls. The view was disappointing, for someone who was from inside the fence. The land was bare past the wall of the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. There were no trees, plants or vegetation of any kind. The hard soil continued for miles until the ruined city we came through. I was hoping for forests and oceans, the kind of places that we were told about in school.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

Tobias didn't answer. He continued to stare outside. I hadn't gotten a chance to speak to him alone since we broke out of the fence with the help of the Allegiant. Tobias looked so much like Evelyn when he was worried. I climbed out of my bed and sat next to him. I knew he must be worrying about what was going to happen to us. I was sure that he didn't trust anyone here, except Amar. That was weird. Tobias never seemed to trust anyone before he knew them well. And at the same time, he looked at Amar like he was a ghost.

"Why do you keep looking at Amar like he came back from the dead?" I elbowed him in the ribs without any force.

"Because it feels like he did," Tobias said, "I thought he was dead all these years. I was sure he was dead. Now suddenly I find out that he's here."

"You knew him before? He was part of our city?" I gasped in astonishment.

"He was my instructor in Dauntless. He was the person who figured out I was Divergent, and he didn't tell anyone. He's Divergent too. That's why I thought he was dead. I thought he was murdered and it was made to look like an accident because he was Divergent." Tobias sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I instantly felt safe. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"What do you think? Of the Bureau I mean." I asked him again, my words muffled because of his shirt. His muscles tightened before he answered.

"I don't think they're as friendly as they seem. And I'm not sure what they are doing, watching us our whole lives... that's not something normal people do. Why are they so interested in us anyways? Why take in a bunch of random people without a reason? I don't like this at all." he paused and then said, "I hope we'll get some answers when we go to see the leader of this place."

"What if they actually want to help us? What if they don't have some secret, evil reason behind everything that they do? And maybe they know who our creators are. Don't be so suspicious Tobias," I snuggled against him and he kissed me. I didn't want to move ever again. I was comfortable, safe, with Tobias and just a little happy for the first time after a long, long time. And I suddenly remembered, "We have only 20 minutes before meeting David, and I really need to talk a bath."

Tobias smirked at me, "You do."

After a quick shower with steaming hot water, I changed into the fresh clothes provided for me. To my surprise, they fit me perfectly. As I came out of the bathroom, rubbing my hair dry, Zoe walked in again, this time with another girl behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

The girl behind Zoe couldn't have been more than 18. She was the complete opposite of me. I was short, she was tall. I had blond hair that was cut short and blue eyes, she had silky black hair that hung to her waist and dark, dark eyes. Her skin was brown and smooth while mine was pale. She smiled at us and waved. Her teeth were pearly white. Very, very pretty. I instantly disliked her. Zoe walked into the room and handed out ID cards.

"Wear them wherever you go in the campus. They all have a small chip inside them. Every door here has an ID scanner. Just flash your card under the scanner and if the door opens, you're allowed in there. If not, then you can't enter that room without someone who can. "simple right?" Zoe says while she gave me mine. Suddenly she spins and points at the girl, "Oh, and by the way, this is Nita."

Nita wears the same clothes as everyone else in the Bureau, black pants and a full sleeved black shirt. She also has an ID card and a small gun strapped to her belt. I stare at her gun and then watch her for any sudden movements. I can tell that Tobias is watching her too.

"Some of you will be going to meet David, and the rest of you will be going with Nita," announced Zoe.

"No," Tobias interrupts, "We're all going together. We will not split up."

I place a hand on his arm. We needed these people. They were probably the only ones who understood what was going on in the city since they had been watching us. They could help us. And also, I didn't want to make any threatening gestures before I could tell what type of people these were. I found it hard because I was so used to having the factions as a sort of a guide. And I couldn't stop myself from sorting everyone I saw into one of the factions. Zoe was an Amity I guess, but Nita, she gave off that know-it-all feeling that she was better than the rest. She seemed to challenge anyone who looked her in the eye. No doubt she would be Erudite or Dauntless. She would fit perfectly under Jeanine _or_ Eric. I resisted the urge to scowl at her.

"Don't worry," Nita said, her uselessly white teeth flashing in the sunlight coming through the windows, "You're all going to be safe. Tris and Cara will go to meet David and the rest of you will only be having a tour of this place with me. We'll all meet for lunch. David is quite harmless, he just runs this place. He will tell you about the city, that's all."

I exchanged glances with Cara. Something told me that they valued us more than the rest. Tobias seemed agitated. He kept glaring at Zoe and then at Nita.

I squeezed Tobias's arm and he seemed to be reassured for the time being.

Cara and I followed Zoe through the corridors and finally to the set of huge doors that had fancy carvings. They depicted a woman who held a cup and a dagger. While at her feet a man knelt with a bleeding hand.

The great doors swung open silently. I was expecting that since everything here was smooth and efficient. The room behind the doors was large. It had a very informal feel to it There was only one table which was made of glass. It had a few chairs scattered around it. There was a huge piece of unreflective glass across one whole side of the room, completely cutting off the end where a smaller table and a pile of books were kept. A man in his fifties stood by the table, scanning an important looking sheet with a concerned expression on his face. When Zoe cleared her throat, he looked around and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Hello."

His voice had a musical lilt to it when he spoke.

He got up to come shake our hands.

"Welcome to the Bureau of Genetic Welfare."

He offered us seats. Zoe gave us a quick nod before she turned and left.

"My name is David and I'm the head of the Bureau."

"Why did you call us here?" Cara asked.

"There is some things we need to discuss and you need to know the work the bureau does."

"But why us?" I asked.

"Because as you know the work the bureau does has to do with genes and yours and Cara's genes are different than the others."

"How do you know we're different?" I demanded.

"Didn't your test results tell you that you were Divergent?" he asked.

I was quiet for some time thinking that something was wrong in what he was saying, then it struck me.

"Why isn't Tobias here? He's divergent too." I looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Ah...Tobias isn't actually divergent."

"What?" Cara and I said at the same time. Could Tobias have been lying to me? Did he only say that to get my trust?

"You see, the world 100 years ago was very different from what it is now. The-" David started before I interrupted.

"WHAT IS TOBIAS? What has-"

"Wait Tris. I'm getting to it. Have patience child. 100 years ago, the world was in chaos. The countries were at war with each other for the most basic things that you find in your city: Food, water, shelter, medicine and safety. Nobody was safe. Nobody was happy. That's when the government of one countries decided that they needed a higher race than the humans in order to win this war. This country created genetically modified soldiers. These soldiers were stronger, faster and smarter than humans. But they didn't have emotions like humans did. Another thing they lost when they were modified was their immunity. Their whole race was wiped out by a plague within a few months. The rest of the countries realized that if the war went on, other countries would try the same thing, and eventually succeed. So they created the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. This was because some of the soldiers had already had children with humans and their modified genes had been passed on. To keep world peace we decided to create cities which were isolated from each other so that there was no fighting. These cities were carefully controlled and had strict rules so the inhabitants could live in harmony. The children of the modified humans and regular humans were put in the cities together hoping to create a perfect race of humans. These humans would be strong and clever but at the same time, compassionate and caring. This experiment has created people like you and Cara who are the perfect mix of these qualities. That's why you're divergent," finished David. "And as for Tobias, he doesn't have enough of the modified genes to be the perfect mix"

I mulled over everything David said. It was a lot to take in, when your whole world is questioned and it turns out you don't know anything true. All of it was set up? My home was an experiment, a _controlled_ experiment? How many of the choices we made were actually ours? How could we know that they weren't the Bureau's instead? From what David said, even the food we ate and the water we drank was controlled by them. How could they know everything going on in the city? I knew that they had cameras but how would they know about the inside politics of each faction? Was there more that David hasn't told us?

"I can guess what you're thinking Tris, but trust me. I know it's hard to find yourself in this position but you have to trust me."

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked him cautiously,

"I knew your mother"

He knew my mother? How could David have known my mother? Had she been here, did she know about all this, when did she come here, was she divergent too, why didn't she tell us?

"How did you know about my mother?"

"She lived here for a while, before she came to live in your city."

" _Came to live in our city?_ What do you mean, she wasn't born there?" I questioned sharply.

"She wasn't born in Chicago. We placed her in Chicago so we could have an eye inside Chicago. She reported to us every now and then."

Reported to them? Was it all a fake? Did she just pretend to love dad and us so that she wouldn't be suspicious? There were a million thoughts running through my mind. But why would she do that? Then it hit me. She knew I was _different._ This is how she knew. She tried her best to help me and Caleb. She did love us. No matter what.

David continued speaking.

"She worked for the good of humanity, Tris. Don't doubt her love for you. It was not fake and not staged. The plan wasn't for her to marry Andrew. She did it not for the Bureau or for her job. She did it for her heart."

There was sadness in David's eyes, like he regretted something.

I felt relief. My mother actually loved us. She loved my father.

"When did you send my mother into Chicago?" I asked David.

"When she was fifteen. The experiment she was in as a child failed. There was only war and chaos"

Failed? Is that what was happening to Chicago?

"We rescued all the people we could, But Natalie's parents didn't make it. We could only rescue her and her sister."

 _Sister?_

Speaking of Sarine, there's someone I'd like you to meet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! We would love to hear what you think about the story. We appreciate constructive criticism!**

Tobias POV

The tour didn't last long. The rest of the Bureau was more glass and steel. But by the time we reached the entrance hall again, I was starving. But I didn't complain, hanging out with Nita was fun. Nita didn't just have a pretty face, she was also clever and funny. I couldn't wait to eat and ask Tris about her meeting. Tris. She was the bravest and kindest person I ever knew. Before I met her, nobody had understood me, not the way she had. The glass doors at the end slid open to reveal Tris and Cara with a man who I assumed was David. David smiled and waved. He walked over and shook our hands, "How was your tour? I trust Nita showed you the best parts?"

I saw Nita rolling her eyes from the corner of my eye. David started speaking to Uriah and Cara while Tris started walking towards me. Before I could call out to Tris, Nita was in front of me and stared pulling me away whispering that she had to tell me something. I saw a flash of disappointment cross Tris's face. But the look on Nita's face was urgent and afraid. She dragged me to a corner of the room before she started to talk, "I just want to warn you that the Bureau are not what you think they are. They seem to think that they are doing something good, but if you think about everything they've done, you'll see the truth. They've killed hundreds of people in what they call 'experiments' which are actually the lives of millions of people who don't know that they are being controlled."

I stared at her for a moment, then I asked, "Then why are you here if you don't agree with them?"

"I'm a spy. I don't know why I'm telling you this because it could get me killed but you seem like someone I can trust."

I stared at her some more. I'd never known someone who'd trust anyone this quickly and I wondered why she was trusting me of all people, "What is the Bureau doing?"

Nita sighed, "There was some kind of war after which the some of the people were altered. These people carried genes that the Bureau wanted to harvest to create a 'new and improved' army to take over the world. I am part of the group that was created to stop the treachery of the Bureau."

Treachery? I was aghast. I gasped. The Bureau seemed suspicious but this? This was beyond anything I had imagined. But Nita didn't sound like she was lying.

Nita was looking at me apprehensively, "Will you join us? Our cause needs people like you."

A million thoughts flew through my mind, "I need time to think about it."

She nodded and said, "Do me a favor and don't talk to Tris about this, I don't know if she can be trusted." She smiled and left.

I started walking towards Tris.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

Lunch was weird. But good. All types of food were set out out on a large glass (obviously) table. This was weird for me since I had only had Abnegation and Dauntless food. There was Candor ice cream (something I had been _dying_ to try). And heaps of Amity rice covered in fragrant sauces that smelled heavenly. Erudite's fancy drinks were placed in pitchers on a tiny table on the side. Next were bowls of vegetables in every shape and colour imaginable. After that were all the things I had had in Dauntless and Abnegation and other things that I couldn't even name!

The only thing that made lunch seem unappealing was the fact that Tobias had gone off somewhere with that infuriatingly pretty dumbhead, Nita. I could have ripped out her eyes because of the way she looked at Tobias. She was clever enough to understand that Tobias was _mine._ And she still had the nerve to pull him away alone? Was she was doing to irritate me, or was she actually trying to take him away from me? I was seething with anger as I piled as much food as I could on my glass (was _everything_ made of glass here?) plate. And Tobias had just gone. Gone when I needed to tell him that my mother had a sister. A SISTER! I had an aunt! I just needed help to try to figure things out. And where was he? Off on a picnic with another girl. I stomped to the glass (oh gods, not again) table where Uriah sat with Christina. It was nice to know that some people were there with you, no matter what. Uriah smiled and patted the seat next to him. I sat down, remembering the times during initiation when Uriah was the person I'd go to help me get my mind off things. All the crazy things we'd done, like zip lining and climbing broken buildings. I smiled at the memories.

I started to eat while watching the people of the Bureau smiling and chatting. It was amazing to see such different people together. At home, all these people couldn't even be friends since they would all be in different factions. Here, anyone could be with anybody else. And then I remembered the talk we'd had with David, about why the city was like it was. He'd explained it while walking here. The creators realized that if the normal humans and perfect humans were together, the Normals would be discriminated against. It would become Perfects having all the good jobs, all the money and basically everything better. The factions were created to keep people in order and at the same time in harmony. Everyone had their place. This had worked, and kept people together to become perfect humans. Now that there were many of these perfect 'Divergent' people, it was time for them to come out and rejoin the world. They would help other cities reach this point until everyone was equal. Then the world would be a better place. He had also told me that some people believed that the Bureau was actually building an army using all the perfect people in the cities, and they would probably try to convince me of this since I was a new person who knew nothing of the outside world. I was lost in thought when Uriah stood up and waved with his glass (Uggg) fork.

Tobias was walking towards our table. I scowled at him. He sat next to me and pushed his food around without eating it. I didn't bother to ask him what the matter was. I didn't care. He could go tell his precious Nita if he wanted to.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. The stage at the end if the room lit up and a man walked onto the stage. He was short and thin with reddish hair and a friendly smile. A hush fell over the room as he stopped at the microphone.

"Hello! My name is Matuag Ravil for all the people who don't know me, who are obviously the newcomers from the City! Welcome to the Bureau. We are going to have an amazing time together, working to help humanity grow and heal itself," he bounced slightly from excitement, "You all probably had the tour and met David. Did you notice the unnecessary amounts of glass? That was my first thought when I entered this place. I'm from a City too, by the way, A city that's not too far from here. And like you, I left my City when it started to crumble, and helped put it right."

This man was from another city? And he had left like us? Also, he agreed with me about the glass. I started to like him. I felt that at least he would understand what it was like, to be suddenly thrown into something that you don't understand. I wanted a chance to speak with him later since Tobias wasn't planning on talking anyway.

"I have a very special person to interduce to all of the people in the city," Mr. Ravil motioned for someone to come on stage.

A woman walked on. She couldn't have been more than 45. Her dark hair fell in waves past her thin waist. Her sharp blue/green eyes had exotically amazing shape. Her cheekbones were high and her mouth was delicate. She looked familiar and at the same time alien. Mr. Ravil beckoned her to the mic.

"My name is Sarine Lanfear. And it's time for you to know my past"


End file.
